The Rink
by Gohanzgirl
Summary: Nosedive spends some time to himself thinking about the past *my first Mighty Ducks fic please Review*


From: Stacy gohanzgirl@home.com  
Subject:   
Date: Friday, June 01, 2001 4:55 PM  
  
  
The pond was quiet, all across the Ice rink their was silence. The only real sound was the sound  
of the coolers that had just turned off and were clicking as they shut down. The ice was slick from   
the last cleaning no one had ventured onto it.   
  
Nosedive took a deep breath of the frigid air of the rink. It was much colder than when they had the  
games because of the amount of people their and the body heat they gave off. He was truly alone here,  
It was so quiet almost lonely. He shook himself out of the those thoughts knowing that they'd lead to   
thinking of the past, and the past was not something he wanted to think about.   
  
He was young, much younger than the rest of the team members. He acted it too, the way he joked  
around, read comics, played pranks. It was him. The 'him' before the Saurians came to Puck World. The   
happy go lucky teenager, with no worries except how to keep his grades at a c+ average. Though he could  
never quite get it right, funny things seemed to fade to quick. He looked at his appearance in mirrors and  
he looked lost even to himself, the happy teen he use to be would never truly return. It hurt to know that  
things would never go back the way they once were.   
  
Hell, things wouldn't even turn to normal for him. He was living on a planet in a different dimension far   
away from his home. Not that it had exactly been the best home when the war started. Nosedive sighed  
pulling his skates on, he would not be 'shaking' off the memories today. That was the whole reason he  
came out here, was to think. And thinking meant..... well Thinking, It lead you anywhere. His past   
the present, even his future.  
  
Opening the door to the ice rink he took a step in, the ice was slick beneath him, the rink was empty  
of anyone to get in his way. He slid out to the middle, he had no stick or puck with him. Today he was just  
content with skating, feeling the slick surface of the ice glide under his body, reaching speeds that he could  
never run at, using his skills that held him upright.   
  
Nosedive felt at ease with himself and his surroundings, feeling the air hit him in the face he felt safe.   
A safeness he only felt when on the ice or when on Puck world when he was younger. He shut his eyes  
at the feeling, he felt relaxed. It was like he could see the pond in the back of the house he at one time  
lived in. He heard laughter, and opened his eyes seeing his brother Wildwing skating on the small pond.  
It was his brother but it wasn't, it was Wildwing when he was younger hell he was looked like he was around  
14.  
  
Wildwing turned to him "Come on Dive theirs nothing to be afraid of, its safe come on." He smiled and held   
out his hand, he was looking at something past Nosedive, He turned and saw himself a small himself but   
still himself. The little Nosedive looked at his big brother uncertainly, Wildwing smiled and came up to the  
shore making his way off of the ice walking on the blades of his skates. The small Nosedive that couldn't   
have been more than 5 looked up at him.  
  
"Come on its ok." He bent down and swooped the boy up, Nosedive clutched to him while he made his  
way onto the ice. Wildwing brought his baby brother on to the ice and pulled his hands free of his shirt and  
placed the young duckling on the ice. He was crouched down holding the boy by the waist keeping him from   
falling. "See its not so bad." Nosedive smiled at his big bro. "ok now were going to start to move ok." Dive   
nodded, and they started moving forward.  
  
The small Nosedive scrambled a few times but Wing kept him upright. The older Nosedive watched the  
scene play out not moving his eyes from the pair. His memory, his life, his child hood.   
  
"Dive Im gonna let go know, you come to me K' " The small Nosedives eyes widened as his brother let  
him go, he went forward a bit staying up but hit a small bump in the ice and went sprawling backwards letting  
out a yelp as he went. Small Nosedive closed his eyes waiting for the impact but nothing ever came, warm  
arms caught him before he could hit the ground. He was swept into the air and into Wildwings arms, the young  
boy heart thudding in his chest hung on to his brother tightly. Wing smiled at him "its ok shhhh its ok I got you.  
I think that's enough skating lessons for now ok." He smiled reassuringly at his baby brother.   
  
The young boy nodded his head sniffling, his short blonde hair falling messily in his eyes. The older Dive   
watched with happiness, sorrow, and love as the two walked off in the distance.   
  
Dive shook himself out of the memory, he was standing in the middle of the rink not moving. He must have  
been stationary for a while, but he couldn't remember stopping hell he couldn't remember anything that happened  
while he was in his mind watching the memory. He smiled sadly and skated to the exit feeling a little stupid.  
  
He looked back one time before stepping off the ice and could almost see the young himself and his brother  
holding him as he skated. He smiled again looking longingly at the ice before steeping off and heading   
towards his bedroom.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Mighty Ducks or any of the characters in the show. Im just borrowing them for  
a while.  
  
Authors Notes: Hi this is my first Mighty Ducks fic.... please tell me what you think and if you think I should  
write another one. I hope you liked this fic and thanks for reading!  
Gohanzgirl   
6-1-01  



End file.
